Radio controlled models of aircraft, helicopters, cars, and boats is typically accomplished using a hand held radio transmitter having two joysticks and various switch controls which activate servo motors within the model. Using an aircraft model as an example, the radio has two joysticks; a first joystick controlling elevator and aileron servos in the model, and a second joystick controlling rudder and throttle for the engine of the model. Trim controls, landing gear retraction switches and other accessory switches are also provided. The pilot typically stands holding the radio in both hands while manipulating the joysticks and switches to control the aircraft. The radio is often suspended from straps or other carrying means to allow some freedom for the operator's hands, particularly for flying models. In order to maintain visual contact with the model, the operator must rotate his body. To ease fatigue, many pilots choose to operate their radio control units while seated. However, this limits the maneuvering of the aircraft to airspace in front of the chair to maintain easy visual contact. In many instances, the modeler will rest the radio in his lap to allow more freedom of his hands to operate the various switches and joysticks.
Several devices have been designed in order to add to the realism of flying the radio control model by increasing the similarity with an actual aircraft cockpit while reducing the model pilot's workload by supporting the radio and providing conventional controls within easy reach. An example of such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,914, issued Jun. 7, 1983 to Larry L. Dustman. The prior art devices typically require mechanisms for attachment of the controls on the radio to the control levers, sticks, and pedals of the pilot's station. Further, removal and replacement of the radio requires significant time and effort. Devices such as the Dustman device require the pilot to maintain the model aircraft in airspace in front of the pilot to avoid craning the neck to maintain visual contact with the model.
It is desirable to provide a pilot's station which allows easy adaptation to a number of a radio transmitters with quick insertion and replacement capability. It is further desirable to provide a pilot's station which rotates under the command of the pilot to allow visual contact to be maintained with the model regardless of location. It is also desirable to have a device which is simple in construction for reduced cost and ease of fabrication.